User talk:Sannse
What additional information would be appropriate on the page? :Anything you know or can find out! I don't edit here (I'm part of Wikia's community team) so don't know the subject... but anything will help the wiki! -- sannse (talk) 23:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Battlizer Doesn't the Crimson Ranger, Hunter need a section he combined with a bike and battlized and was close enough to a red ranger. 05:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :You can add anything that needs adding - just click edit! -- sannse (talk) 13:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) How do you insert an image? I couldn't find the part to put the code of the image.--Aileenthebluelover 16:54, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, therte is a button for this in the row above the edit box. It's in the third group - just mouse over and you should find it -- sannse (talk) 13:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome i just added the rest of the cast offical pictures to the appropriate charecters for you : cool :) -- sannse (talk) 13:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Entry on the word "Go" The last item in the trivia section on Goseiger is a list of Sentai seasons that contain the word "Go" in the title. I think it would be better if we gave the word "Go" its own entry, discussing its use, meaning, and significance to the franchise. We could link to it on every page on the list with a simple statement of, "this series contains go in its title." Electower 15:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's totally up to you and the rest of the editors here :) so why not try it? -- sannse (talk) 19:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Picture Error The picture for Ivan Ooze is messed up in appearance. It should show the picture being used as of 16:21 October 9, 2009. But it shows the picture used from 18:13 March 6th, 2007 instead. Could you clean up this error for us?--Lordxehanort 22:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like a bad thumbnail. I've generated a new one by changing the size. Looks OK now :) -- sannse (talk) 01:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. But now the same thing happened to Shogun Megazord, White Tigerzord, Mega Tigerzord, Mythical Chi Beast Won Tiger, and Kibadaioh. As well as the thumbnail for Ninja megafalconzord and Ninja Ultrazord on the Ninja Megazord page.--Lordxehanort 22:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for the kind message you sent me. I look foward to working on this wiki site. Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze 03:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Master Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze Thank you THANK YOU. Thenmark2 00:17, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :The welcome message is automated. Digifiend 02:37, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Time Shadow Hello, I wanted to ask if the page regarding the Time Shadow might be changed to Shadow Winger saw that this is the real name used in the Power Rangers Time Force series. thanks for you attention and see you soon Titaniumdragonoid 19:39, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sannse is Wikia Staff, not an Admin. Both names are actually correct (Shadow Winger refers to it's jet mode, Time Shadow to both that and it's Megazord form), but I moved it anyway. In future, please use the talk page for the item you're talking about, or post on one of the admin talk pages or the Admin Noticeboard talk page. Digifiend 20:53, July 9, 2012 (UTC)